Merry Christmas
by Rumrum
Summary: 'Or In Which Elladan Finally Gets His Girl'. Part of the Dawnstar Universe.
1. The Eligible Bachelor

DISCLAIMER: I've written this purely for my own and my readers' entertainment. I make no money whatsoever and I don't own anything (apart from the plot and my student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N: Here is yet another story set in the 'Dawnstar' Universe. Well, gaia caecilia and I did promise that all unmarried blokes would get a girl! As ever, it's probably better to have read or at least know the plot to 'Dawnstar & Friend' and 'She, sorry they, will be back' (the first two in this now rather major series), but that's only because there will be the inevitable reference to those and other stories within the series. Then again, if you don't want to read 'D&F' or any of the others, you'll just have to go with the flow.

A/N 2: If you're reading my story 'Forbidden Fruit', but don't know the rest of the 'D&F' series, it's probably best if you don't read this yet, as this story does contain some inevitable and major plot spoilers. You have been warned.

A/N 3: As ever, I'm gratefully indebted to gaia caecilia for her help and her proof-reading as well as her patience in proof-reading my essays at Uni, so this is as much for her as it is for anyone else – love you, my dear friend!

Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS, everyone! Hope you enjoy...

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, OR IN WHICH ELLADAN (FINALLY) GETS HIS GIRL**

**CHAPTER 1 – THE ELIGIBLE BACHELOR**

Elladan watched as the small party of blonde Elves emerged from the wooded area near his brother's house. Ginny and Myrwen were carrying their respective offspring, leaving their husbands to carry all the 'baby junk' – why did elflings need such a lot of stuff? Elladan tutted and flicked his eyes to the ceiling when he saw Thranduil and Adindel pause and say something; the ladies turned and looked at each other before setting their babies down by Murrlin and Claudia and then strolling up to their husbands.

Elladan let out a long sigh and crossed his arms – it was bad enough having all his friends and relatives hinting (sometimes subtly, sometimes not so subtly) about the fact that he should really be thinking about binding with someone with_out_ them so publicly indulging in what the two couples currently were. Elladan didn't think an Elf could go for so long without air.

Elladan languidly rolled his eyes as they finally broke apart. The two ladies then bent to pick up the elflings only to pause when their husbands again seemed to voice their opinion on something. Ginny and Myrwen looked at each other before passing the elflings over. Looking relieved, the ellyn took hold of them, only to look aghast when the ladies suddenly sprinted off towards the house, without picking up any bags, huge laughing grins all over their faces.

"They really have no shame, have they?" Elladan's nephew Ainicánë voiced the older Peredhil's thoughts exactly.

Elladan turned and smiled gratefully when he saw what Aini was holding: a bottle of wine and two glasses. It had become a habit of theirs to indulge in a little drink together here and there when the hints and public demonstrations really became too much, especially since Aini's brother Mánasairon had left the bachelor's fold in order to court Glorfindel's sister-in-law (A/N: For the full version of this story, see gaia caecilia's story 'Song in the Woods').

As Aini poured the wine and they each took a mouthful, they heard the gleeful sounds that always seemed to accompany females when greeting each other emanate up from near the front door. The two Elves looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, I suppose we'd better go down," said Aini dispiritedly, quickly draining his glass.

By the time they'd reached the entrance hall, Thranduil and Adindel had caught up, looking rather miffed at having to hold both elflings and bags. Upon seeing their husbands, Ginny and Myrwen went to relieve them of their more precious cargo; Ginny giggled at the look on her husband's face.

"Adindel, Myrwen and I agreed that you and Thranduil could carry the babies, but we didn't say anything about us taking the bags in return." Adindel narrowed his eyes and caught Ginny's waist before she could follow the others into the sitting-room.

"I trust you realise, my wife, that you owe me big time for that and I fully intend to extract my reward in the usual way," he whispered seductively against the point of Ginny's ear – the one with the piercing, which rendered it extra sensitive.

"Oh, I expected nothing less, my husband, but I'm afraid you will have to wait, for I believe our daughter needs my attention right now."

Little Raina (pronounced 'Rine-ah') had begun to wriggle uncomfortably. Whispering comforting words to her daughter, Ginny skilfully transferred the babe to one arm and bent to pick up one of the bags with the other.

"Come on then, Missy, let's get you sorted," she said as she walked off to find a more private area, leaving Adindel to join the others in the sitting-room.

XXX

When Ginny entered the sitting-room, she found the elder Peredhil Twins engaged in a deep discussion upon the respective merits of binding with someone or remaining single. Elladan then cut-off Elrohir's comeback by picking up a heavy, leather-bound book from the table beside him; saying as he did so,

"Give me a reason, Elrohir, why I shouldn't chuck this book right at you."

"Apart from the fact it's Miriel's most ancient and precious one? Well..."

"There are various Eldar – and not all of them in this room – who will skin you alive if you do so," Ginny answered as she quickly placed Raina on to Elrohir's lap. The elfling looked up and gleefully grabbed a handful of the elder Elf's ebony locks, pulling hard as she did so. Elladan led the bevy of chuckles as Elrohir grunted in pain.

"Ouch! Why does she do that?" he gasped, even as Miriel gently disentangled the babe's fingers and put his hair out of harm's way.

"Probably because she's constantly surrounded by blondes and finds dark hair fascinating – she pulls Ada's all the time."

Another general chuckle followed Ginny's statement – even Elrohir grinned as he looked down into large, deep-blue eyes.

"You know," he said, eyeing his brother mischievously. "If you didn't mind waiting, you could always marry Raina and make the bonds between the Royal Elves even stron..." Elrohir was cut-off by a sudden choking-type of sound coming from Adindel.

The blonde Prince eyed the Twins suspiciously, particularly Elladan, despite the fact that Ginny was right beside him.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be discussing _my_ daughter's binding?" he said rather possessively, leaning over to extract said daughter from Elrohir's arms. Everyone would have had to have lived like a hermit for the past couple of years in order to not understand the full gist of the Prince's words.

Adindel absolutely adored his daughter and would do anything for her, although it could be doubted if that stretched to completely tolerating the binding of Raina to Elrond's eldest, even if they _did _fall head-over-heels in love – he was a Sindarin Prince, after all.

Even though he was already skating on very thin ice, Elrohir still couldn't resist teasing Elladan (and Adindel too, come to that) a little more; arms now free of elfling, he put them up in a conciliatory way and said,

"I'm only saying that love works in mysterious ways – take Adindel, for example, he was hooked on Ginny from almost the moment they met, but it still took him several thousand years to pop the question. Although, I think Ada and Nana are hoping it won't take _you_ that long. And then there's Glorfindel, who fell in love and got bound just like that." Elrohir clicked his fingers.

"Yes, but _he_ was single for far longer than I have been; besides, the Valar had a hand in that..."

"Exactly, they were bored. I'd be careful, if I were you, Elladan, for I believe they're becoming bored again – you don't want to be their next target, do you?"

Despite going slightly pale, Elladan still managed to chuck a cushion at his brother.

XXX

As it was, however, Elladan didn't become the Valar's 'next target', for in a relatively short space of time afterwards, Mánasairon asked Lirinandië to bind with him and owing to the fact that they'd missed the opportunity to celebrate the betrothal/ binding of various other couples, the Valar went all-out on the celebrations this time around.

Yet again when the hints, etc got too much the two remaining bachelors, Elladan and Aini, snuck off to share a bottle of wine.

However, only a couple of years later, Aini too left both the bachelor's fold and his uncle alone to face various assorted friends and relatives. (A/N: For the full version of this story, see gaia caecilia's story 'Fire Lily').

"I believe congratulations are in order, Elladan," Ginny commented later. At his slightly confused expression, she continued, "For you now occupy a rather unique position, do you not? Now that Aini is bound, _you_ are the most eligible bachelor in all Valinor..."

TBC.


	2. Gaelithel

DISCLAIMER: I've written this purely for my own and my readers' entertainment. I make no money whatsoever and I don't own anything (apart from the plot and my student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 2 - GAELÍTHEL**

"Elladan, Elrohir, could we borrow you for just a minute?"

The Elves looked up as Valaráto, their cousin of some description, and Vanlanthiriel, his wife, came over.

"What for?"

"We need your advice upon a subject of which you two are expert."

"Sounds intriguing, fire away."

"No, not out here, _she_ could be listening."

"Who's 'she'?"

"We'll explain inside."

XXX

"So, let me get this straight," said Elladan a little while later. "You two are involved in some kind of prank war against Lanthi's second-cousin and you want to best her by using the trick Elrohir and I pulled on Adindel in order to get our Aunt and Ginny away from Mirkwood just after they'd arrived in Arda?"

"Yes."

"You aren't going to use the full trick, are you?"

"Of course not, we're not _that_ cruel; besides, we're not entirely sure when she's coming over next. Nah, we'll ask her to out on a walk in the woods with our son or something, she hasn't seen him in a while and she does so love elflings; although, if we do that, we'll have to make sure he's out of the way when the crucial moment comes."

"And you want us to tell you exactly where to put the ropes?"

"Yes, we want her to be trapped in exactly the same manner as Adindel was."

XXX

Elladan wondered through the woods, sticking rigidly to the path, as he'd been warned to steer clear of all glades and clearings. The woods seemed very quiet this day, even the trees seemed still and, if anything, tense, almost as though they were waiting for something. Elladan found out why when he took another step and roared in shock at the top of his voice when the world suddenly turned upside-down, leaving him suspended within the trees by a complex working of ropes. He tried twisting and turning to get out of the ropes, only to discover that the ropes got tighter and none loosened.

The sound of feminine laughter came drifting towards him upon the breeze and Elladan tried to twist around in order to see where it came from.

"Really, Valaráto, did you not consider that after last time, I'd do all within my power to _not_ end up within the same... oh..." The last sound was one of surprise and Elladan tried twisting again. The elleth seemed to take pity on him and moved round so they could face one another.

The elleth was about his equal in height with a shimmering cascade of silver-blue hair that fell to her waist. Her jade-green dress shimmered a bluey colour in the sunlight, highlighting her deep, sea-blue eyes. She was light where he was dark, dark where he was light. Deep blue and pale grey eyes locked for an instant before the former creased up slightly in apology.

"I'm so sorry, Sir, this trap was meant for someone else; I'll just release you."

"That 'someone else' wouldn't be Vala and Lanthi by any chance, would it?"

The elleth paused.

"Why, yes it would – do you know them?"

"I should think so, I'm Vala's cousin, well, very distant cousin."

"Then we share a common bond, Sir, for I'm Vanlanthiriel's second-cousin."

"And would your name be Gaelíthel?"

"Yes, it would – have you heard of me?"

"Off and on recently – my brother and I were asked for advice upon a certain trick; this trick, to be exact."

Gaelíthel paused again and grinned.

"Oh, the irony! Well, just another couple of ropes and you should be free. What's your name, by the way? I can hardly keep on referring to you as 'Valaráto's cousin'."

"Oh, um... I'm Elladan..."

At the mention of his name, Gaelíthel stopped abruptly.

"Elladan? Of Imladris? Lord Elrond's son?"

"The very same."

"Well," Gaelíthel's eyes gleamed. She began to back away. "I don't believe there's anything else I can do here – well, nothing I _want_ to do anyway."

"Excuse me?" Elladan saw that Gaelíthel was stepping further and further back. "No, no, you can't mean... you're not going to just _leave _me here, are you?"

"Why not?"

Elladan gaped at her.

"Can't you see?"

"Well, consider _that_ payback for various little incidents over the years."

"But I've never met you before."

"Who said I was talking about me? Well, I must be off, good day, my Lord; if you're lucky, someone will come by... eventually." Without a backward glance, Gaelíthel took off like a deer.

"Gaelíthel! Gaelíthel! Please – come back! Gaelíthel!" Elladan tried twisting and turning again, but he'd been left in such a way that any major bodily contortion was now nigh-on impossible.

_Ellyth! You can't live with them and you can't live – well, you just can't live with them!_

XXX

Vala and Lanthi followed the directions that they'd been given; not that they really needed to, seeing as Elladan's outraged shouts carried very well upon the breeze.

They soon came across Elladan bouncing furiously up and down as though he were an angry snake that had been forced into a bag. His violent movement had tightened and knotted the ropes even more and they had even become entangled within his unbound hair. The cries couldn't have been all because of outrage, then.

Once Elladan had stilled enough for them get near him without being hit in the face or snarled at for their pains, Vala and Lanthi quickly set about releasing the hapless Elf-lord. Elladan's mood was _not _improved by being unceremoniously dropped from the not too short height into a pile of mud that had been forced up by one of the cats when they had, well, relieved themselves.

With a very enforced calm to his voice, Elladan managed to grind out,

"I thought this was going to be set up in a clearing, what the _Hell_ is it doing here?"

"Gaelíthel had been watching and she'd... moved it."

"Oh, _Gaelíthel_ said that, did she? Well, if I ever catch up with her, I swear I'm going to..." Elladan stalked off, still ranting and raging.

Having heard the full story, Miriel and Elrohir had very sensibly decided to keep out of Elladan's way whilst he stormed up the stairs to his bathroom. Although, it was fortunately a rather more composed Elladan that emerged from his rooms a little while later. This was especially so for Gaelíthel's sake, as she had met Ginny coming the other way and had decided to accompany her back to Miriel's.

"Ah, Elladan, I believe you have already... ahem... met Gae... ahem... Gaelíthel?" Ginny covered her mouth in an effort to not snort with laughter. Elladan narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, very much so... my Lady." Elladan dipped his head in Gaelíthel's direction. She returned the gesture, although with a quirk to her lips and a twinkle in her eye.

Being an Elf and therefore being incredibly curious, Ginny couldn't help but voicing a question,

"Gaelíthel, just as a matter of interest, why _did_ you leave Elladan up in the trees?"

"I was avenging you, my dear."

"Me? But what has Elladan ever done to me?"

"Any number of things; what about that time you told me about in Imladris, when you practising with your sword and he and Elrohir sneaked up behind you in order to take you on with two against one?"

"But I bested them and led them by sword point to a pig-sty."

"Really? Oh. Well, what about when they played that trick on Adindel in Mirkwood?"

"But Adindel deserved it; he'd been a right arse."

"True; oh well, it was funny anyway."

XXX

Despite everything, Elladan found himself warming to Gaelíthel as he saw her round about over the next few days. She was staying with Erestor and Silva, she being the latter's cousin. Elladan could definitely see the slight family resemblance between the two ellyth and even with Ginny and Lanthi – it was the eyes that really did it. Apparently, all Teleri and their descendants, however distantly related, had the same kind of eyes: liquid pools of the deepest sea-blue, almost haunting in their own way.

Gaelíthel wasn't outstandingly attractive, although she did have a natural elven beauty, grace, and elegance. It was her shining personality, though, which really made her stand out, but Elladan could also see that this generally only happened when the group was small, intimate and there would be many times when Gaelíthel would carry herself off for hours on end. She also seemed strangely reticent on odd occasions. These two sides to her personality were very confusing, and one day, he asked Ginny about it.

"Hmmm, I know what you mean. Gaelíthel very much prefers her own company and I know she doesn't look it, but she can be cripplingly shy and does find it very hard to make new friends. Don't get me wrong, once she's your friend, she _is_ your friend and will remain so and will allow her real personality come to the fore, but it can take quite a while for her to get to that stage."

"Is that why I've never seen her before?"

"Yes; I think she and Naneth got very close when we were away in Arda. Naneth was very lonely and often visited her Telerin relatives."

They lapsed into silence; Elladan was contemplating, but Ginny... well, Ginny was utilising her skills as an Empath.

"I was genuinely quite surprised when Gaelíthel took to you so quickly; she must like you a lot."

Elladan's pause was almost imperceptible.

"Really?"

"Yes; I think that one of the reasons Gaelíthel hasn't bonded with anyone yet is that she's looking for a best friend as well as a lover."

"Oh."

Another silence – all Ginny could sense from Elladan was friendship for Gaelíthel.

_Well it's a start, I suppose_, she thought.

TBC.


	3. Only Friendship?

DISCLAIMER: I've written this purely for my own and my readers' entertainment. I make no money whatsoever and I don't own anything (apart from the plot and my student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N: I've raised the rating slightly because of, well, just read it and see...

**CHAPTER 3 – ONLY FRIENDSHIP?**

Charlotte, Gil-galad's wife looked towards Ginny and Adindel as they played with their daughter. Adindel had, as was his general habit, an arm laid lightly about Ginny's waist and this gave Charlotte an idea. It was a rather teasing idea – well, what did you expect from someone whose rather evil sense of humour had been thoroughly warped by having Gil-galad as a husband?

Their young son was already showing signs of being not unlike Elladan and Elrohir when they were elflings; add this to the personalities of the two Elves who had produced him and, well... Well, let's just say that not many people envied them. Not that Gil-galad seemed to care, for he was rather enjoying the experience. Elrond had given up trying to warn his old High King ages ago and now everyone was just waiting for when little Mórontur was tall enough to reach the mantelpiece, or failing that, the tables and chairs which would allow him to reach said mantelpiece. It would be Aeglos, mounted on the wall, next.

Anyway, Charlotte was just contemplating what to say, when she felt Gil-galad's mind brush across hers. _His_ felt highly amused, for he had guessed she was up to something, but he didn't know the half of it...

"Do you remember Tigger?"

A slight pause followed this question; well, it was a rather random one that had nothing to do with previous conversations. Finally, Ellie spoke up,

"As in the Disney one?"

"No – _my _one; you know, Craig..."

Almost instinctively, everyone's eyes flickered towards Gil-galad – his arms were crossed, his eyes raised to the ceiling, and he wore a kind of resigned expression. His foot was also tapping slightly.

"Yeah, so."

"Well, I was just thinking how he bears an uncanny resemblance to Adindel."

Another pause; certainly two in the room – that is, Ellie and Ginny – were thinking about how in the Hell Adindel, a tall, blonde, and to be brutally honest, poncey Prince of the Sindars, could be possibly compared with a gangly and dark-haired Emo (sorry, 'Grunger' – Craig had forever been particular about that point).

"Remember why I called him Tigger?" Yet another pause, after which Charlotte began to recite the Tigger Song.

As she recited, Ellie and Ginny's faces changed. The former's became stretched in a wide grin and the latter, although she looked slightly pink, wore a rather smug expression. When the song came to a close, everyone sat in silence, but their faces also changed as the full meaning of Charlotte's comments began to sink in. Only Fingon continued to look rather bemused.

"But what is your meaning, child? Who is this 'Tigger' and why should... he... bear any resemblance to Prince Adindel?"

Everyone glanced at each other – even Charlotte was at a loss as to how to explain the potential alternative meanings of the phrase 'their bottoms are made out of springs' to her father-in-law. Nevertheless, Charlotte left her husband's side, knelt in front of Fingon, and proceeded to explain in whispers into his ear.

When Charlotte stopped speaking, Fingon's face was awash with comprehension and he stared – slightly open-mouthed – at the pair in question. Ginny was still wearing her little smile, but Adindel was looking utterly mortified at this care-free and off-hand airing of his sex-life. Ginny giggled and kissed his cheek playfully, but his the colour of his ears only deepened. It probably didn't help that Glorfindel was also present – the Balrog-slayer had a reputation for gossip.

Sure enough, the next day, Varda and Manwë came by, the former was carrying something large in a bag and both wore rather mischievous expressions. When she had seated herself, Varda pulled something orange and soft out of the bag. It was a Tigger toy that bounced upon a very springy tail. Everyone laughed as all the elflings became completely entranced by the toy and began setting it in motion again... and again... and again. They then turned to Adindel and Ginny to see how they were taking this... err... 'gift', but, surprisingly – or not, if you _really_ thought about it – both just smiled in a glowy, contented kind of way and re-doubled their respective and rather possessive hold of each other.

"What's happening?" asked Gaelíthel. Elladan looked down at her with a rather disappointed expression.

"They're _smiling_; they're not embarrassed at all," he answered before craning his neck again – all the better for peering through the window from his branch. "Oh, now he's kissing her, though fortunately, it's only on the forehead."

"I told you it wouldn't work; you should see them sometimes."

"Believe me, I have."

They both regained the ground and wandered away, neither really feeling like other company.

Gaelíthel and Elladan had become increasingly close over the past few months and she had even extended her visit. The baffling part about the whole affair was that neither seemed to hold any deeper feeling for each other than friendship; oh, it was a close friendship, but it was still only friendship. Even the Valar couldn't detect anything and they, as well as Ginny, refused point-blank to try to influence any feelings the pair might have.

When tackled about it, Ginny flung this answer back:

"I don't mind influencing people's emotions when there is something tangible there, but I'm _not_ making Elladan and Gaelíthel fall in love because of a lie. Their feelings for each deepen and I will consider helping, but until that time, you're not getting anything from me."

And they didn't; well, Adindel did, but he was a rather special case.

XXX

"Ginny, what do you think of Elladan?" The elleth addressed looked towards her second-cousin.

"What do you mean?" she asked finally.

"You like him, don't you? A lot."

"Of course I do; he's one of my oldest friends. Why?"

"Nah, I was just wondering." Gaelíthel looked away and Ginny frowned briefly – where had _that_ come from?

"You like Elladan as well, don't you?"

"You know I do. He's a great laugh to be around, we have such fun together."

"Might you go so far as to call him your best friend?" Gaelíthel looked at Ginny's impassive face thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, I think I might." Gaelíthel grinned and looked away again, but it was now Ginny's turn to look thoughtful, and then a small smile tugged at her lips.

_Oh, Gaelíthel_, she thought as she gleefully rubbed her hands together.

TBC.


	4. Like Two Peas

DISCLAIMER: I've written this purely for my own and my readers' entertainment. I make no money whatsoever and I don't own anything (apart from the plot and my student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 4 – LIKE TWO PEAS**

Christmas was coming, as were two new additions to the Peredhil household. Apparently, although Miriel had never thought of having any more children after Mánasairon and Ainicánë had reached their Majorities, the recent (-ish) baby boom had left her feeling slightly broody and naturally, this resulted in Elrohir proudly – though slightly dazedly, it has to be said – announcing that they had conceived twins – again. Although, this time, they were female.

The news sent everyone into transports of delight, especially Elrond and Celebrían. Only Elladan was not as happy as everyone else; oh, he was happy for his brother, of course he was, and he'd love some nieces to play with, but he knew what his parents were thinking. Ginny could see his disquiet and had duly invited Gaelíthel to stay again during the second half of the year and Miriel's pregnancy. She thought Gaelíthel could provide Elladan with some light relief, of one kind or another, as well as being a brief respite from his relatives.

Ginny was also privately hoping that the ball on Christmas Day may help to spur on Elladan when it came to Gaelíthel, as it had for Aini with Alyalóke. OK, there may be the slight technical detail that Gaelíthel didn't actually _know_ she would be going to the ball yet, but there was time enough for that, especially when she saw the dress that Ginny had selected for her to wear. There was also the fact that Gaelíthel had become far more open recently; Ginny supposed they had Elladan to thank for that, so she may not even need to mention the dress at all.

XXX

"No, I don't want to see the dress. I don't care how 'gorgeous' it is."

"Oh, come on, Gaelíthel, and you can hardly say you won't know anybody."

"Yes, but..."

"And it's high time you experienced the wonder of an elven Christmas. Besides," Ginny paused, "Elladan will be there..." Gaelíthel didn't say anything. "He always goes; in fact he was one of the first to be introduced to Christmas _and_ he'll be wearing a kilt."

"A what?"

"A kilt – a length of special cloth that's wrapped around the waist and over a shoulder; it forms a kind of short skirt."

"And the _ellyn_ wear them?"

"Yup, well the Champions of the Valar do anyway and I'll tell you something, they do look rather delectable in them, especially if..."

"If what?"

"If they wear them in the correct fashion, which seems to make them..." Ginny trailed off, grinning mischievously.

"What do you mean, 'in the correct fashion'?"

"Well... actually, on second thoughts, I don't think I should, especially with your innocence in these matters."

"Innocence? Ginny, may I remind you that I'm your elder?"

"Yeah, but you're not married, are you?" This shut Gaelíthel up.

"Ginny, what...?"

"I'm not saying anymore on the subject. You may find out one day, if you haven't guessed already, although you'd have to bind with Elladan to do so."

"What makes you think I'm interested in Elladan?"

"Aren't you?"

"Well, I..." she stopped abruptly.

"Hmmm, thought so – you sure you don't want to see the dress?"

XXX

When Gaelíthel first stepped through the hall doors, many ellyn, including Elladan, stared. Her dress was made of mid-grey silk, decorated with ruby-coloured threads and sequins woven into delicate flowing patterns all over the bodice. She wore her pale hair loose, with a crown of glittering holly-leaves and berries that stood out like droplets of ruby and emerald within a cloud of smoke. Elladan swallowed, for Gaelíthel certainly looked very beautiful this evening. Hers was such an unusual colouring and it was easy to see why Erestor had been so attracted to Silva.

"You could always ask her to dance," Celeborn's voice, soft though it was, cut across his grandson's thoughts.

Like everyone else, he thought that Elladan and Gaelíthel would be perfect together and could see that Gaelíthel for one held feelings that were deeper than friendship, if only Elladan could see that as well. Privately, Celeborn also hoped that they would turn out like Adindel and Ginny – that is, one eventually reciprocating the other's feelings – though, perhaps without the initial mutual hatred and the denial that resulted in several thousand years of regret and self-pity after the realisation of true feelings that came too late. Celeborn didn't think he could take another round of that, especially after innumerable nights of lost sleep caused by the need to tend to his infant daughter.

The two Elves held each other's gaze and eventually, the younger one spoke,

"Well, we've got to eat first." Celeborn raised his eyebrows. "Besides, she's surrounded by other ellyn."

Celeborn sighed and shrugged.

"Very well, suit yourself."

"Gaeradar, I'm perfectly happy being single; there's a lot of happiness to be found in my state."

"True, but on a night such as this, there's also a lot of loneliness."

XXX

Whether he wanted to not, Elladan never did get to dance with Gaelíthel that Christmas, for not too long into the evening, Miriel's waters broke and she was rushed away in a crowd of her female friends and relatives, leaving the ellyn to entertain themselves.

After the celebrations of the birth of Miriel and Elrohir's daughters had died down, life returned to normal – for most people anyway. Elladan was still contemplating his grandfather's words; at the time, he hadn't really taken much notice of them, but now they rang out at him almost constantly.

Elladan also found himself taking many long walks and rides – alone, always alone. If he'd been more alert, he would have realised it was only a matter of time until...

"Gaelíthel! What are you doing here?"

The elleth coloured slightly.

"I know you take regular walks in these woods and I thought today you might like some company."

Without really thinking what he was doing, Elladan offered Gaelíthel his arm, which she took. They walked in silence, a manner eventually broken by Elladan.

"Everyone thinks we'd make a good couple."

"What do you think?" When Elladan didn't answer, Gaelíthel continued, "Well, let me show you what _I_ think." And she leaned up and gave his ear the lightest of kisses. The touch was light as a feather and yet it sent a shockwave throughout his entire body, a shockwave filled with such burning desire that it pierced his very fëa.

He kissed her then. Hands found hands, and backs, and waists, and ears until finally, Elladan's whole being was consumed and filled by Gaelíthel, and hers by his.

EPILOGUE

For what seemed to be the millionth time that afternoon, Elladan left his seat and started pacing up and down.

"For Valar's sake, sit _down_, brother," said Elrohir in an exasperated, yet resigned, voice – almost as though he knew his words would have no effect. Well, they hadn't up 'til now. "You'll wear a hole in the rug if you're not careful."

"But I'm _so_ nervous, Elrohir, what if I'm not ready for this?"

The youngest Elrondion sighed and closed his book.

"We've been through this time and again, Elladan; you _are_ ready. You've waited long enough for this."

Elladan snorted.

"'You _are_ ready' he says. As far as I can recall, Elrohir, _you _weren't exactly the spirit of calm you claim I should be."

"All I'm saying is that your restlessness won't make the time come any quicker."

"And what would _you_ know? You weren't shut..." Elladan suddenly stilled, his ears straining.

"What? What is it, brother?" asked Elrohir, getting up to join his brother.

"I'm not sure." Elladan stepped over to the door and opened it.

They both caught the sound this time: the unmistakable wail of a newborn elfling. The tiny sound was soon joined by her sister's identical cry. Elladan staggered back and fell into the nearest armchair, a dazed look on his face.

"Elrohir," he whispered. "I'm an Adar."

THE END.

A/N: There we are, all done! Hope you enjoyed it. Incidentally, the title of this chapter was referring to the fact that Elrohir and then Elladan both become fathers to twin girls in this chapter – ooo, should we feel sorry for them? Naaah – they should be kissing the ground their daughters walk on!

Bye-bye – for now anyway.

Rumrum x


End file.
